The invention relates to couplings and more particularly to couplings for drivingly interconnecting a pair of shafts or the like in axial alignment and axial misalignment operable to transmit therebetween high rotational speeds and torques, and capable of taking axial compression thrust, and axial tension loads or misaligning loads.
The type of coupling herein contemplated is particularly for use in rotary motion transmission where axial misalignment of an extent greater than that normally accommodated by conventional flexible couplings, and/or for lesser misalignments requiring greater speed and torque transmissions than can be practically provided by such flexible couplings, and where axial compression thrust and axial tension loads must be resisted for whatever reason -- as to prevent damage to or insure proper operation of means connected to the pair of shafts or the like connected by this type of coupling. The type of coupling herein contemplated is also for use in rotary motion transmission where axial compression thrust and axial misalignment must be resisted for whatever reason -- as to prevent damage to or insure proper operation of means connected to the pair of shafts or the like connected by this type of coupling.
The coupling of the present invention is useful in place of the coupling shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,170 (which patent disclosure is incorporated herein by reference), or an "Alsthom coupling" (such as shown in an article entitled "Laterally Movable Couplings -- Structural and Kinematic Systematization" by Diditza [Antriebstechnik 10, 1971, Nr. 11, page 409], FIGS. 36 - 39 thereof) in situations where axial compression thrust and axial misalignment must be resisted, for whatever reasons. The coupling of the present invention retains all the advantages of the above-mentioned coupling while additionally providing the above-mentioned resistances.
Thus, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a coupling retaining all the advantages of the previously mentioned prior-art couplings while additionally resisting axial compression thrust and axial tension loads, or axial compression thrust and axial misalignment. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.